Natsu Dragneel: The Up Coming Of The Second Black Mage
by Jeiido
Summary: When Igneel disappeared in X777, Natsu made an oath to find and reunite with his adoptive father; and to kick his ass though he never imagined that meeting one sleeping black haired mage in a forest would change his entire world forever.


**Thank You For Your Time And Effort To Click This Story And If You 'Choose' To Read It. I'm Only 13 and I Have a Hard with Grammar, Spelling, Creativity, Etc. So I Hope You Can Bear With Me Here.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: To My Disappointment I Don't Own Fairy Tail… Probably Since I'm Under Age, Drawing Skills, And Last Not Least… My Creativeness, Because That Does Exist In My Brain Also To My Disappointment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The New Journey Begins Here, Right?

 **Words: 3291**

 **Edited:** 20/03/16

* * *

In a forest, inside a cave, there was a salmon haired boy, awakening from his fantasy. He was simply wearing red shorts with no shirt, demonstrating his tan skin. He looked about seven years old.

As he arose, he rubbed his eyes attempting to get the sleepy dust out. "Good morning Igneel," A beam of sunlight simply hit his face, he quickly began squinting, attempting to get his eyes to adjust.

Seconds past and soon he got up from his dozing spot, which comprised of old torn material and delicate grass. He checked out the cave, attempting to locate his receptive father. Minutes passed and with no sight of him, "Igneel." The kid said in a terrified tone. "Igneel, this isn't funny." He hollered. He sat down again and curled up into a small ball, snuggling his legs with his arms. 'He must be going to get breakfast! Yeah that's it. It has to be that! But why didn't he tell me…! He always tells me…. maybe he's hurt!'

The salmon haired kid started to frenzy, stressing over his supportive father. He rapidly stood up and began sprinting to the way out of the hollow cave, following the small trail of Igneel's scent. As he was coming to the exit, he tripped over a piece of root, which was sticking out from the ground. He didn't notice it from all the thoughts clouding his mind about Igneel's disappearance. "Pff!" He fell to the ground, smearing mud and dirt all of his small body. His eyes began to linger with tears from the sudden amount of pain.

He let himself know about what Igneel would say, seeing him cry over an unimportant reason like this; and with this as inspiration he quit crying.

He pushed himself up from the ground and dusted most of the dirt and mud his pants off. As he stood up, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He immediately surged over to it thinking about whether it had something to do with Igneel's vanishing.

As he was around three meters away he started to back off into a walking pace. He lifted it up. "A scarf?" He sniffed it. "And it has Igneel's scent!" He took a gander at the scarf. It was essentially white however it had the example of mythical serpent scales.

He was wondering why Igneel wasn't here and in his place was a scarf. Perhaps it was a present from his dad considering that it smells like him. Obviously Igneel did give him presents every now and then yet never like this. He put it around his neck feeling the comfort of his father's warmth and presence.

He rapidly stopped thinking about the scarf and started to race to the outskirt of the cave, sniffing for Igneel's scent. But to his surprise it stopped, right at the border. He sat down gradually and started to wail, gripping his present from his dad. "Did you really leave me, was it something I did?! If I did anything bad, I promise to fix it! Please come back Igneel! I'm sorry!" He cried significantly harder, giving his sentiments a chance to get the best of him.

The pinked haired kid attempted to discover a purpose behind his dad's vanishing, however no reason came to mind.

Simply then a bit of paper vacillated by, blowing with the wind. He rapidly saw this and kept running as quick as he could to attempt and catch the paper. He hopped up and snatched it in his right hand. He tucked it into his mid-section like a valuable freight of gems and disintegrated to the floor.

The kid changed his position so he was sitting up right. He immediately snatched the letter attempting to peruse each word thinking about whether it was from Igneel.

 _Dear Natsu_

 _I'm exceptionally sad that I need to leave you at this moment, yet it's for the best. I wish I had additional time yet unfortunately I don't. I trust you can keep up your preparation and turn into an incredible mage. Perhaps one day we can meet once more._

 _From Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons._

Natsu got the significance of the letter, even not knowing a percentage of the words. He started to wail much harder than before. Why was he abandoning him! Despite the fact that he was a fire dragon he considered Igneel his dad. He had raised him, taught him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, how to read and write and so much more! He slipped down to where he fell, lying on the floor, tears spilling down his face.

Following several minutes of silence, he stood back up and looked towards the sky that could been seen from the exit. His eyes were still wet and lingered with tears, so he laughed. He had a little grin upon his lips. "Igneel, I swear that I will find you. I guarantee to you that I'll get stronger and see you once more, one day. I won't surrender and when I see you again I will kick your ass for leaving me. Just you sit tight for me, Igneel!" Natsu said boisterously so the world could hear his guarantee.

Back with his own thoughts, he began walking out of the cave wondering what his new change in life would bring to him.

* * *

Natsu was advancing through the woods, evading branches and bushes and other spikey and green objects. "This is boring!" He shouted in dissatisfaction. He kept on strolling onwards until he saw a man sitting down, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He had level dark hair yet had one spike on the highest point of his head. He was wearing a dark coat with a white material strapped around him from his shoulder to his waist. What additionally could be seen was an old battered, leather book with the initials of E.N.D on the front in the grip of his arms.

Natsu drew closer to the man. "Hey… hey mister wake up," Shouted Natsu. The man all of a sudden jerked awake, checking to see what awakened him from his sleep.

As the man looked up, he thought; with his face full of excitement. 'Natsu?!' The salmon haired boy waved his hand in front of the strangers face. "Hello, are you alive mister!?"

The mysterious man pondered sadly. 'He… he doesn't remember?!' He started to cry with tears of misery and in the meantime joy; a dark atmosphere started to follow suit, flickering around him ever so tiny. "Hey mister why are you crying?" Natsu hunched down to the strange man. The man immediately shuffled back and nursed his head with both his hands. "Please run, I can't control it!"

Suddenly a wave of black magic surrounded the man and exploded through the forest. Plants and trees started to die. Natsu saw this and quickly tried to get away. But he was too slow. He was engulfed in the wave of black.

Natsu fell to the floor and screamed in pain, clutching his body in agony. As the black aura disappeared, the man saw Natsu and quickly rushed over to his aid. The boy was shivered up into a ball, crying out in agony and grunting in pain.

The man began to cry again. "Natsu…" He whimpered. 'What have I done?!'

As his wails lingered out, sweet memories of his childhood re-surfaced. Each passing seconds his sobs grew get louder and heavier until he caught has glimpsed of the old tattered leather book in the corner of his eye.

He slowly stopped crying, but his eyes were still red and puffy, lingering with tears. He shakenly got up and moved to the cursed book; each step getting slower, heavier and shakier. He had too, he wanted his him back, he needed him back, and he didn't want to be alone, even if it was a selfish thing to do. As the book was right in front of him, he slumped down next to it, kneeling on the soft green grass.

He reached out and grabbed the book with wobbly hands.

"I'm sorry Natsu… please forgive me..." He managed to whisper through all the pain and guilt while slowly opening the book.

Natsu screamed yet again with another set of pain. Memories, power, magic. These things were all coming back to him at once. The pain was too much to bear for him, he passed out.

The black haired man was bursting with happiness. 'After all these years, I finally get you back! Natsu…'

About three minutes later, Natsu woke up. He slowly got up from the ground into a kneeling position. "Hmmm. Iteiiiiiii. Where am I?" He turned his head to look at his surroundings. As he turned his head to the other direction he then saw a blacked haired man sitting next to him. His eyes widen. "Zeref Onii-Chan!" He jumped on his lap and hugged his brother tight. Now known as Zeref he said in between tears. "It worked," As he began to cry with tears of happiness. Clutching his brother.

* * *

 **Seven Years Later**

A girl was seen walking furiously down the streets, avoiding running into people. She was wearing a white shirt with blue lines going horizontal and vertical and a blue mini skirt to match. A brown holding bag is attached to her hip, holding some gold and silver keys. She has bright blonde hair and some of it was tied into a pony tail by a blue ribbon on the right side of her head. "I can't believe he only knocked off 1000 jewel! That suborn old geezer must be blind! That trick usually works, so much for using my found and smiles."

There were a lot of girlish screaming in the distance, she slowed down and turned her head to check it out, leaning on a bridge balcony. Lots of girls were gathered circling a man on the street. A pair of girls quickly pass her, running. "Omg! I can't believe Salamander is in town!" She picked upped the comment and clapped her hands together and brought them to her face with a big smile. "Isn't he the wizard that uses fire magic that can't be bought in stores? Wow!" Her face feel into a confused look. "But why is he in this dead end of a town?" Her eyes widen, glancing back at the commotion.

* * *

A man with pink spikey hair was walking down the streets of the town. He was wearing a red coat that wasn't buttoned up, showing his tan abbs and white long pants going down to his ankles. He was also wearing a white scarf around his neck. The scarf had the pattern of dragon scales. "I can't believe that I ended up riding the train twice."

A small blue cat with a green backpack was walking aside him. "You really need to get over that motion sickness Natsu," The teenager looked over to his small, blue companion. "I know. It's going to be the death of me..." Natsu said dramatically.

As they were getting closer to the main district of the town, they suddenly both heard girlish screams. "Salamander!" "You're so dreamy!" They looked around the slight bend in the pathway to see that there was a hoard of girls, cheering and screaming. Natsu turned to his blue friend and pointed at himself. "Hey wait…Happy. Isn't my analysis Salamander?" Happy looked up to Natsu eyes. "Last time I check that was one of them or wait! Maybe it's a dragon!" Natsu scoffed. "That's a load of bullshit, if there was a dragon we've already seen it."

Happy shrugged his shoulders He was just thinking of a possibility. "Maybe it's a small dragon?" Natsu sighed, thinking about the stupidity of his partner.

"Arrgh, screw it! I'll just investigate myself!" He took off running angrily, a dust cloud formed behind him.

White wings sprouted from Happy's back and he quickly flew off to catch up. "Hey wait for me!"

* * *

A man with blue shaggy hair was flirting with the crowd of girls surrounding him. He was wearing a purple cape with yellow trimming, a white shirt with a red zipper matching his red long pants. He also has a red 'X' shape tattoo on the left side of his forehead. Girls were swaying around him, pink love hearts in their eyes. "What a dreamboat!" "He's so cool!"

The blonde hair girl was standing towards the front of the crowd, her heart pumping and her jaw was dropped, speechless. 'Wh-why is my heart beating so fast!? What's gotten into me?!'

The blue haired man turned his glance over to her. 'He looked at me!' She moved her hands towards her chest and began to clutch the area which her heart was at, 'Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing?'

She moved into the front of the crowd, love shining in her eyes. Suddenly a salmon haired teenager pushed his way to the center of the circle with a smirk on his face. He pointed at the blue haired man. "See I told you Happy, it's not a dragon!"

A blue cat with a green backpack was seen pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Once there was no more girls blocking his way, he walked right up to the teenaged boy. "Sorry..."

All the girls stopped screaming and confessing their love. They all turned their attention towards the boy and his talking pet cat with anger in their eyes. As the blonde hair girl did this, the love hearts in her eyes shattered.

The teenage boy turned his vision to his partner in crime. "But it looks like we did find a catch, ehh Happy?" The blue animal looks back at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean Natsu?" Natsu face palmed. "Didn't you read the mission flyer?" Happy smirked. "Nope!" Natsu sighed.

Natsu looked back at the blue haired man and coughed into his right hand. "As I was saying," Suddenly Natsu's hand lit up with flames and he cocked his fist into the blue haired man's face. The man gasped with pain as he was sent flying across the street, landing in the brick floor.

Natsu looked down to where his shoes were at, to see Happy tugging on his black pants. "Why did you do that for?" Natsu smirked at his partners question. Natsu squatted down so that Happy could get a better view of him. "Well, two reasons!" He held up his index finger.

"Reason one! His was using charm magic and that's illegal!" He stood back up and held up his middle finger. "Secondly this is the person we are supposed to catch!" With this, Natsu leaned back and kicked Happy, sending him flying into the air.

As the blue cat went into the air, he held his butt in pain.

Natsu looked up to the sky, seeing a disappearing cat and a shinning light. "Perfect score!" He turned his attention to Bora who now has finally gotten himself out of all the broken bricks. "Now onto more important matters…" He fist pumped both his hands together and a giant smirk formed on his face. He began to slowly stroll over to the man. "Now… Bora the Prominence, we can do this the easy way or hard way. It's up to you?!"

Natsu flared the at most tiny percentage of his magic power, with this, Bora took some shaky steps back. "Mm-onn-ster!" Natsu laughed and gave him an evil and a crocked smile. "Don't tell me you're scared of me already… and I thought that you had some promise… unlike the others," He commented back.

Bora took off running for his life. But suddenly in a swirl of fire, Natsu stood right in front of him. Bora stopped in his tracks but before he could turn away to escape, Natsu butted his head against Bora's, sending him crumbling into the brick floor with a bloody nose and scrunched up face. The salmon haired boy bent over and picked him up by the collar with his left hand. Bora moved his hands to where Natsu's was, gasping for air.

He pleaded. "Please don't kill me, I'll give you anything, money, women! Anything please just let me go!"

Natsu smirked. He couldn't believe how easily humans begged for their lives, it was getting quite old too. "No thanks," Fire engulfed Natsu's hand and he jammed his enclosed fist into Bora's face. Bora fell to the floor twitching, lying in his own blood.

Natsu dusted off the rebel and dust from his hands and shoulders. "And I thought that this would be an interesting mission. What a waste of time!" He kicked a broken brick in frustration. "Kuso!" He yelled in pain. Ohh how much he regretted hitting that brick, his poor big toe.

After he got over the pain, Natsu looked to right wrist. He sighed. With his left hand he touched his wrist, disappearing into his skin. Seconds later he pulled out his hand and along with it a long piece of tied up rope and a black marker. He placed the marker on the ground and grabbed Bora by the collar again and began to tie him up with the rope.

After finishing that, he knotted it and dropped him back on the ground. Natsu knelt down next to Bora and picked up the black marker and took of the lid. A huge smirk began to form on his face. As he leaned into Bora's face with the marker ready in his hand, somebody touched his shoulder.

He turned around to see a girl with bright blonde hair. "Thank you mister for breaking his love charm, I don't know what I would have done without you." Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, smiling. "Thanks miss." The girl smiled back. "I'm wondering if there's anything I could do to repay you back?"

Natsu kept on blushing, why he was blushing at a simple human girl. "Well..." He was cut off by his stomach growling. He chuckled. The girl beamed up with light, thinking of a great idea. She tilt her head sideward and said in a cute, charming voice. "How about I treat you for lunch. My treat. It's at least I can do for you."

* * *

"Natsu… was it?" Natsu finished slurping his ramen and looked up to the girl. "Yeah, Natsu Dragneel," She replied back. "My name is Lucy," Lucy smiled at him and started to talk over him while he was eating his 'free' ramen. "I saw how you teleported in front of him and by any chance are you a mage?"

Natsu replied back. "Yeah I am," He looked her over and his eyes ponded to her waist. He noticed a brown pouch with some golden keys sticking out. "And I guess from that pouch you're a wizard as well and a celestial mage at that?" She was taken back from surprise. How could he just figure out that she was a celestial wizard by a simple brown pouch?

She smiled. "Yeah I am, but I haven't joined a guild yet though," She paused and then spoke up again. "So that 'Salamander' guy was using a Charm spell. It can attract people to you, even against their will. Sale of it was banned years ago, though… but what a creep, going that far to be popular! But I broke free of the spell thanks to you barging in. So this is my thanks." She sighed. "But you're a mage… so I guess you already know about the charm magic."

Natsu commented back after finishing his mouth full. "Yes. Anyway… what guild are you think of joining?"

* * *

 **Done!**

 **As Of Again Thank You For Reading!**

 **Also Please PM/Review If You See Any Mistakes In Grammar, Spelling, Etc.**

 **Chapter Two Coming Soon... Dah... Dah... Dahhhhh!**

 **^ Edited 08/05/16**


End file.
